Cliché
by BlueCrystalDust
Summary: Tweek tiene el protagónico y están a solo días del gran estreno. Pero, Craig también puede bailar, entonces... ¿Por qué no lo hace? #BemySecreeek.


Disfruten.

Notas al final

* * *

 **CLICHÉ**

Tweek se movía con una confianza impresionante. Nunca dudaba, ni siquiera cuando la coreografía se complicaba y debía realizar un par de complicadas piruetas dignas del hombre araña. Sus movimientos eran poderosos, tentadores, pero nada femeninos, tan surreal y fuera de este mundo, como las estrellas...

nada que Craig haya visto antes, pero algo que sentía cada vez que Tweek se ponía las mayas y bailaba, bailaba adueñándose del escenario, adueñándose de sus ojos, haciendo que su corazón salte queriendo imitar sus movimientos, él sol estaba en su corazón y tenía unas ganas enormes de cantar, de cantar así estuviera bajo la lluvia.

Craig sabía que era melodramático sentirse así, era tan gay que rayaba lo cliché, pero ¿que importaba? Tweek era la única y gran excepción a todas sus reglas. Podía permitirse ser menos él mismo.

Pero el baile, oh, el baile era diferente. Su honey se transformaba, era y no era él. Era el talento y la confianza personificadas. El Tweek de ahora y el Tweek de hace un mes eran distintos. Verlo bailar al compás de esa ridícula canción se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. No era fan de Rihanna, pero Umbrella ahora era su himno.

 _Under my umbrella,_

 _ella, ella, ella…_

Y Tweek giraba con el paraguas, un golpe a la derecha, uno a la izquierda, vuelta, algo de tweerking y paso, paso, mano arriba, mano abajo, uno, dos, tres, golpe, paso, paso, uno, dos, tres y caída. Y entonces...

Silencio.

Eran prácticas, solo eran prácticas, pero Craig podía imaginarlo, Tweek apoderándose del escenario, maravillando a todos, cautivando. Las butacas llenas y aplausos, cientos, miles de aplausos ante el primer protagónico de su honey.

Pero ahora, desde la primera fila Wendy fue la primera en aplaudir-Bien hecho, chicos. Tweek, magnífico como siempre, Kyle intenta seguir el ritmo. Y no me mires así – le advirtió sin siquiera verlo, luego subió al escenario, todos se reunieron a su alrededor –. Chicos, mañana es la prueba con vestuario y agua. ¿entienden? Faltan pocos días para el estreno, los necesito más concentrados. Vayan a casa, duerman y Tweek… –él dio un pequeño salto – práctica más que nunca. Nos vemos, chicos.

Todos aplaudieron y se dispersaron.

Tweek cogió su mochila y su botella con agua. Al levantar la vista, vio a su novio entre las butacas vacías del teatro. Craig le sonreía sutilmente. Y antes de darse cuenta sus pies lo guiaron hasta donde se encontraba, casi corriendo.

Al encontrarse se abrazaron y besaron, algo común en ellos después de cada ensayo. Era un pequeño ritual entre ellos.

–¿Qué te pareció? – preguntó Tweek al separarse y a la par que comenzaban a caminar a la salida.

–Magnífico como siempre

–¡Ah! eso lo dijo Wendy, deberías ser más original.

–¿Por qué? ella tiene razón, estuviste excelente, honey.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a casa de Tweek, como siempre sus padres se encontraban en la cafetería y estarían ahí hasta tarde y como siempre Tweek y Craig cerraron la puerta, empujaron el sofá hasta el fondo del salón y prendieron la radio. Rihanna pronto comenzaría a cantar.

– Bien, honey. Uno, dos, tres y…

Y ambos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Sí, ambos.

Craig bailaba, y vaya que bailaba.

Sus movimientos eran vibrantes, suaves, luego poderosos, su cuerpo se adaptaba a la música. Jugaba con ella marcando un ritmo único. Era una parte de él que hasta entonces Tweek había desconocido. Hasta entonces creía que no podía amar más Craig, pero su corazón tamboreaba, saltaba cuando bailaba, cuando bailaban juntos. Era un milagro.

Repitieron la coreografía por al menos cinco veces seguidas, hasta que cayeron rendidos sobre el suelo de madera de la sala.

Tweek fue el primero en incorporarse, su corazón a punto de estallar al ver como el pecho sudoroso de su novio subía y bajaba.

–Seriamos un dueto imparable–le dijo tras un suspiro un tanto habitual –bailamos y podemos cantar bajo la lluvia.

Cada que ensayaban Tweek soltaba la frase. Sabía que los movimientos de Craig eran innatos, naturales y fluidos, como el agua. Ejercía en él un magnetismo increíble, casi hechizante. Sus movimientos eran demasiado hermosos para ser confinados a la sala de su casa. Y su voz, todos la conocían, nasal, grave.

Un talento como el suyo tenia que ser visto, apreciado o al menos admitido. ¿por qué Craig se negaba a admitir una verdad absoluta? ¿por qué se limitaba? Sabia que era capaz de más de mucho más. Él era capaz de a travesar el cielo, tocar una estrella y volver sano y salvo si así lo deseaba, pero no, su novio se limitaba. Demasiado exigente, demasiado orgulloso, quizás demasiada vergüenza o quizás… ¿demasiado inseguro? Tweek no lo sabía, irónicamente no estaba seguro si su novio era o no inseguro.

El tema del baile era nuevo para ambos. La única diferencia era que Tweek se esforzaba para mejorar y quería dar lo mejor de si en el escenario mientras que Craig solo se dejaba llevar en la sala de su casa.

Y ese día no seria distinto.

–Sabes que no bailo, honey. Solo te ayudo a practicar.

"Sí, claro. "pensó Tweek "y yo debería ser el rey de los gnomos"

Ambos se secaron el sudor mientras se rehidrataban y hablaban sobre banalidades de la escuela. Luego, tras un beso, porque eran incapaces de hacer algo más luego de tanta práctica, Craig volvió a casa.

Al día siguiente fue la practica con el agua, mientras Tweek bailaba ya usando el traje negro y, que obviamente era femenino (elegido por Wendy, pero a él no le molestaba), solo podía pensar en lo bien que se verían él y Craig sobre el escenario. Bailando y cantando Umbrella, juntos serian la envidia de Rihanna.

Con aquel pensamiento, tras la práctica, se secó, cambio y fue corriendo para encontrarse con su novio y darle un beso, quizás hoy era el día, quizás hoy diría que sí.

Pero Tweek se equivocaba, ese y el día que le siguió, el día que le siguió y así sucesivamente hasta el mismo día del gran estreno.

Ese día nubes grises cubrían el cielo, amenazando con la primera lluvia de la temporada, aunque el enano con bikini que daba el clima dijera que no.

Sin embargo, antes de salir de casa ir a la de su novio, Craig se aseguró de llevar un paraguas.

Los padres de Tweek se habían ofrecido en llevarlos a la escuela, después de todo ellos también irían a ver la gran perfomarce su hijo, pero ambos declinaron la oferta.

–Los veremos ahí –dijo Tweek antes de salir.

Afuera comenzó a reír cuando vio el paraguas de Craig.

–¿Tenías que ser tan obvio?

El chico no comprendió hasta que su cerebro hizo click.

–No es por eso– dijo señalando el cielo–. Solo mira, es cuestión de tiempo.

–Tan prevenido como siempre.

–¿Yo? –gritó Craig de manera acusadora– tu eres el que duerme con tres pares de calzoncillos y siempre me haces usar doble cond-

Tweek le gritó cubriéndole la boca, prácticamente encima de él

–¡Ah! ¡Cállate! mis padres te van a oír.

Craig rio bajo su palma.

–Bien, bien, andando. ¿Listo para brillar, honey?

Tweek sonrió. No estaba nervioso, no dudaba.

–Claro– dijo y se dispusieron a caminar.

Poco después las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron del cielo. Y Tweek vio como el paraguas se abría en las manos de su novio y se colocaba sobre ellos. Fue entonces, que Tweek lo sintió, la verdad le pegó como un relámpago y tuvo que detenerse.

–¿Babe? ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Craig, –¿necesitas algo?

Y ahí otra vez, la verdad golpeando, abofeteándolo con dureza. Craig apoyándolo, Craig a su lado, siempre a pesar de todo, ahí estaba confortándole _. "eres mucho más capaz de lo que crees"_ palabras dichas hacia ya tantos años pero que a Tweek acompañaban hasta el día de hoy. Craig, Craig era la razón de poder hacer lo que hacía. Craig, solo era Craig. ¿y qué había hecho él por su quizás inseguro novio?

Solo se le ocurrió una palabra; _PRESIÓN._

"Seamos un dueto" le había dicho hasta el cansancio. Pero la verdad, la verdad era que ese no era el camino.

Entonces… ¿cuál? Algo tenía que hacer.

–Tweek? –preguntó Craig ya preocupado–¿honey?

Él sacudió la cabeza y solo por un milisegundo observo la lluvia cayendo por el borde del paraguas mojando levemente el hombro de su novio.

–Estoy bien, yo…, debemos seguir, Craig, vamos a llegar tarde, supertarde.

Tweek se adelantó saliendo del confort del paraguas El viento corría y se estaba empapando, pero su corazón bombeaba calor, estaba feliz muy feliz, las nubes oscuras y el mal tiempo eran insignificantes comparadas a su felicidad.

Craig se apresuró a cubrirlo de nuevo.

Él le dedico una mirada llena de cariño. Craig era su estrella, pero tenía que serla también del mundo y tenia una idea en mente. Luego, ambos cantarían bajo la lluvia y por la noche le daría dos cuadraditos de platico metálico.

Wendy tenia todo listo, Tweek estaba preparado y con el negro y sexy traje y los extras también. A solo dos horas del estreno, todo estaba en su lugar.

La chica volteo viendo a su perfecto protagonista hablar con un extra, el cuero le quedaba bien a Tweek, le marcaba la cintura y su delgada espalda. Atrás del rubio, pudo observar a Craig, que miraba la parte baja del chico de una manera poco sana. Wendy no pudo evitar jugar con la idea de Craig usando aquel traje negro y ajustado. Sí, era una idea tentadora, desde una perspectiva artística, claro, después de todo Craig tenía mejores piernas que Tweek y de seguro se vería mejor luciéndolas. ¿Tweek pensaría lo mismo? De seguro que sí.

–¿Vamos a practicar por ultima vez? –preguntó una voz detrás de ella sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Era Kyle usando un traje no tan revelador como el de Tweek.

–¿Necesitas enseñar por última vez? –preguntó Wendy con las manos sobre las caderas.

–No– respondió con el ceño fruncido– pero es lo habitual dentro del teatro ¿no?

"Es cierto" pensó Wendy, el ensayo del día anterior no había sido tan glorioso como hubiera querido que fuese, aun faltan dos horas para la función y todos están listos y preparados. Un ultimo gran ensayo no haría daño, además el sistema de "lluvia" funcionaba perfectamente y los chicos podrían volver a secarse.

–De acuerdo, hagámoslo– dijo y luego alzó la voz–. ¡Craig, sal del escenario, vamos a ensayar!

El chico se fue luego de alzar el dedo. Por su lado Tweek sonrió para sus adentros, el verdadero show estaba a punto de comenzar.

 _You have my heart_

/Tienes mi corazón\\\

Y comenzó, caminando como si fuera una pasarela. Usaba el paraguas como si fuera un bastón, contoneaba las caderas y lanzaba miradas seductoras. Dio un golpe a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. La canción resonaba en sus oídos.

 _When the sun shine, we shine together_

 _/cuando el sol brille, brillaremos juntos\\\_

El paraguas también bailaba en sus dedos y sus botas daban fuerte contra el suelo.

 _Told you I´ll be here forever_

 _/te dije que estaría aquí para siempre\\\_

Dio una vuelta, su melena rubia moviéndose de manera salvaje sobre sus hombros.

 _Took an oath and I´m stick it out ´till the end_

 _/hice un juramento y lo mantendré hasta el fin\\\_

Realizó un par de golpes sobre el aire. Izquierda y derecha. Pronto. Pronto.

 _Now that it´s raining more than ever_

 _/Ahora que está lloviendo más que nunca\\\_

Abrió el paraguas, era la hora.

Know that we´ll still have each other

/sabiendo que nos tendremos el uno al otro\\\

El agua cayó desde el techo, mojando el escenario. Tenían que girar y luego patear

 _You can stand under my umbrella_

 _/puedes estar bajo mi paraguas\\\_

Craig lo miraba estaba seguro.

 _ella ella, eh eh, eh_

De pronto se oyó un grito, y luego el ruido de salpicadura mezclado con el sonido hueco del escenario.

 _Under my umbrella_

Tweek tropezó con todo el peso de su cuerpo concentrándose en su tobillo y cayendo de rodillas. Craig lo vio todo en cámara lenta, la sala entera ahogo un grito.

Mientras la música aun sonaba, Tweek en el suelo comenzó a sollozar.

Y tras muchos gritos y jaladas fue llevado a la enfermería.

La hinchazón era terrible, Craig se sentía enfermo de solo verla, sin embargo, la enfermera no expresaba preocupación alguna.

–No es grave–dijo luego de revisarlo–bajará en dos o tres días.

–¡¿Qué?! –gritó Wendy, Tweek tenía los ojos vidriosos –No, no puede, ¡tenemos una presentación hoy!

–Pues deberá esperar–respondió la mujer. Tenía una compresa de hielo en la mano y se la paso a Craig–Ten le ponla ahí, eso es todo. Será mejor que vengan sus padres.

–¡No! –volvió a gritar Wendy.

–Wendy, cállate–le habló Craig viendo como Tweek se sobaba los ojos.

–Pero…

–Señorita! –alzó la voz la enfermera–¿Quieres que pierda el pie?

–¡No! –gritó Tweek al instante, tenia los ojos abiertos y cubiertos de lágrimas– Wendy déjanos solos.

La chica salió dando un portazo, tras de ella salió la enfermera.

Aun con la mano en la compresa, Craig se acercó a él.

" _Hasta en los momentos más oscuros_ " pensó Tweek apoyándose en su novio

–Lo siento, honey.

—Lo sé

Tweek tomó aire, lo que iba a decir sería difícil

–Craig te necesito. Wendy necesita un reemplazo.

Tweek se detuvo mirándolo luego prosiguió

— alguien que se sepa la coreografía.

volvió a mirar a Craig, luego tosió antes de seguir

— que sepa bailar…– otra mirada, esta vez insistente

— alguien que haya estado presente en todos los ensayos … ya sabes, que no sea uno de esos putos extras. Un chico que haya practicado conmigo…

Otra mirada y Craig seguía sin decir nada

— A mi lado… ¡Siempre! ¡Craig, por Jesucristo, estoy hablando de ti!

—¿De mí? — dijo con confusión, entonces sus ojos se abrieron— ¿Tweek te has vuelto loco?

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso es muy mucho pedir? —por un momento su voz sonó autoritaria, pero bajo el volumen casi al instante— Por favor, Craig…

—Honey…—habló casi suspirando.

—Por favor…

Craig movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

–Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, pero esto… esto es diferente.

—No, no lo es. Es solo una noche, por favor.

Tweek apretaba los labios tan fuerte que Craig pensó terminarían por sangrar.

–Por favor… solo es una noch-

–No, Tweek– Craig retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared de la enfermería –. No puedo

Tweek frunció el ceño, Craig podía ser tan desesperante, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que quería ayudar?

–No– dijo con voz firme, sus ojos fijos en lo de Craig– Kyle no puede, los demás no pueden, pero tu Craig, ¡Tu sí! ¡Puedes!

–Tweek, sabes que yo no…

–¡No, Craig! –le gritó, luego soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración

–Honey…

–¡Ah! ¡Cállate y escúchame, carajo!

Craig obedeció.

–Eres…eres…–su voz temblaba– mucho más capaz de lo que crees ¿okey?

Craig lo miró atónito

–Y lo sabes! –siguió Tweek– lo sabes y no quieres hacer nada al respecto– sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas–. Así que deja de mirarme, ponte el estúpido traje y ponte a bailar como si fueras la maldita Rihanna.

Tweek termino de hablar, su respiración era agitada.

Craig no pronuncio palabra alguna y luego de unos segundos solo dijo: –Oh.

Y Tweek supo que lo había conseguido, entonces sonrió.

–Ayúdame a quitarme este traje.

–Claro, honey.

Craig supo que se arrepentiría, que algo andaba mal en su cabeza. Muy pero muy mal. Pero ahí estaba, expuesto como un maldito nervio mientras caminaba hacia el escenario.

No era para tanto, intento convencerse, desde ahí no distinguía a nadie, solo veía un enorme salón negro y vacío. No pasaba nada, no iba a pasar nada. Además, siempre podría huir al bosque, ahí había una cabaña abandonada podría ponerla en condiciones y mudarse ahí con Tweek. Pondrían un pequeño huerto y en los inviernos helados encenderían la chimenea para calentarse, nunca necesitarían volver a la civilización. O podrían solo huir a China o Perú, Perú tenia buen clima esta época del año. Sí, podrían huir a Perú. Genial, paranoia, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. ¿aun podía salir corriendo? No, no podía.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba a mitad del escenario con los extras a cada lado suyo y la música iniciaba.

Los músculos no le respondían, sus largas piernas se rehusaban a moverse y la puta de Rihanna comenzaría a cantar en cualquier momento. Carajo.

Respiró, como tantas veces había visto hacerlo a Tweek.

" _Eres mucho más capaz de lo que crees"_

Y comenzó a bailar.

 _You have my heart_

/Tienes mi corazón\\\

…

You can always come into me

/Siempre puedes volver a mi\\\

Come into me

/Ven hacia mí\\\

Cuando la música se detuvo, la sala entera se llenó de gritos y aplausos.

Desde su asiento, Tweek también aplaudía, siempre lo supo y ahora todos lo veían, veían el milagro que era Craig Tucker, su Craig. Sin pensarlo más, se puso de pie y cojeando se dirigió hacia él.

Desde el escenario, donde aún Craig recibía las ovaciones, sintiendo que su pecho acabaría por explotar, este se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tendría que estar ahí, expuesto y en donde estaría Tweek, ¿lo habría visto? ¿lo había hecho bien? ¿y qué tal si…

 _¡No!,_ se dijo mentalmente, debía detenerse antes de volver a divagar.

Respiró.

Todo estaba bien y todo lo estaría.

El telón bajo y todos los bailarines, Wendy incluida se reunieron a su alrededor, felicitándolo, aplaudiendo, gritando. La cabeza le daba vueltas, por un instante se sintió mareado por la marea de emociones, voces y rostros, hasta que lo vio. Melena rubia, ojos inconfundibles y la ligera cojera

–¡Craig! –gritó el Tweek, haciéndose oír por encima de la multitud, mientras se lanzaba, con dificultad, en brazos de su novio–Estuviste magnifico.

Le dijo y Craig comenzó a reír.

–Deberías ser más original.

Tweek lo miro y luego sonrió, alegría pura desde muy dentro.

Al verlo, algo estalló dentro de Craig, lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, era él, Tweek.

Y entonces ahí estaba Craig, de pie, en medio de todo el alboroto, con los brazos alrededor del amor de su vida, preguntándose si sería o muy cliché o muy gay comenzar a pensar en la palabra acepto. Pero hasta entonces, un dueto no sonaba tan mal.

 _Took an oath and I´m stick it out ´till the end_

 _/hice un juramento y lo mantendré hasta el fin\\\_

* * *

¡People!

He vuelto después de mucho tiempo.

Este one-shot es traído a ustedes gracias al grupo Creek Hispanoamerica de facebook debido al aniversario de la pareja. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me ha tomado mucho hacerlo entre ataques de bloqueo y frustraciones, en fin...

¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias? ¡¿Criticas?!

Hasta pronto.

BCD.


End file.
